


go on, the stars are watching (just say what you're feeling)

by pearlselegancies



Series: we hold each other (julie & flynn fics) [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, julie & flynn are good friends who support each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The thing about being best friends with someone who is mentally ill, is that it can be hard. It's even harder when you are also mentally ill. That's something Julie and Flynn learn together over the course of the summer before their junior year of high school.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Original Male Character(s), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Rose (Julie and the Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: we hold each other (julie & flynn fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	go on, the stars are watching (just say what you're feeling)

The thing about being best friends with someone who is mentally ill, is that it can be hard. It's even harder when you are also mentally ill. That's something Julie and Flynn learn together over the course of the summer before their junior year of high school. 

* * *

It starts with Julie having a panic attack at one of her and the boys' gigs. They're about to go in thirty minutes, and out of nowhere, Julie's heart starts beating like it's about to leave her chest, and not even Luke's arms wrapped securely around her can calm her down. 

Flynn makes her way backstage with the speed of a cheetah and she has Julie's face in her hands before she can even blink. "Breathe with me." She says and Julie listens, matching her breaths with Flynn's for a long, long five minutes. 

When she comes down, she feels looser. "Thank you." She mumbles and Flynn smiles at her. "No problem  _ Chica _ . Go out on stage and rock their asses." 

Later it becomes just a memory, a funny memory, but in the moment, it's everything. 

* * *

The next time they figure something out, is when they are babysitting Carlos and Isaiah - Flynn's little brother who are both adamant that they are too old to be babysat. 

Flynn's having a rough day and it's obvious to anyone. She shrinks in on herself, and she's wearing a sweater that's too long to hide the scars she doesn't want her brother and his friend to see.

But Julie knows. She knows what a bad day for Flynn looks like, and she knows why Flynn keeps pulling down on her sleeves, and she wishes she could do something about it, but she can't. 

So instead, she gets the boys distracted with old reruns of Big Time Rush, and she pulls Flynn into her room and they lie down on her bed. “You okay?” She asks even though she knows the answer. Flynn just shrugs. “Having a bad day?” She asks and Flynn nods. 

Julie doesn’t press further, instead she pulls Flynn into her arms and they fall asleep after a few moments, only to be woken up nearly an hour and a half later when Carlos and Isaiah come upstairs because they are hungry. They make breakfast for dinner and find themselves giggling when Isaiah drowns his waffles in syrup. 

It’s not perfect, but it’s good. It’s real good. 

* * *

The final moment for both of them is the anniversary of Rose’s death. It falls on June 9th, and as soon as she opens her eyes, Julie feels the grief hit. She rolls over in bed and refuses to leave until Flynn crawls through her window. 

Flynn stands in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips as she stares at Julie. Julie huffs before sitting up. She knows what Flynn is doing, and yet she can't help but fall for it. “Okay, we are going to and shower, and then we’re going to say hi to your mom, and then, you are going to go and hang out with your ghost boyfriend okay?” 

Julie cracks a smile and before she can really think about it, Flynn is dragging her out of bed, and helping her pick out her clothes, throwing them on her bed before pulling Julie into the bathroom. 

Flynn helps her take her hair out of the bun it’s been in for two days. Julie quickly gets undressed and disappears into the warm shower, Flynn sitting on the toilet reading her random tweets to make her laugh. 

She gets out, and they walk back to Julie’s room where she gets dressed as Flynn rambles on about the newest episode of Little Voice that she’s watched. They make eye contact as Julie brushes her hair and Flynn grins at her and Julie feels like she’s at home. 

She smiles before wrapping her arm around Flynn's shoulder and descending down the stairs. Her abuela used to say that  grief was just love with no place to go, Julie wonders if it can also be love that comes back again and again. 


End file.
